Wizards, Dragons, and Princes oh Natsu
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Three stories in one, so pay attention. Warning, there will be some fluff in second chapter. If you haven't gotten past the S class trials, don't read this. Summary: Natsu has a few secrets... some he doesn't even remember he has. Like a history with Zeref, some dragon stuff, and of coarse knowing royalty. Will Natsu have to turn his back on human kind? Does he even have a choice?
1. Meeting again and being prepared

_**For readers who are following me**_

**Hey there! I know its been awhile and you are probably mad about a couple of my other stories, but I'm in a nasty position with Falling because I have it plotted out but just can't get the details set up right. I'm working on it. And I will be updating other stories soon, I hope. But I finally found the right episodes to work this one out so…. I'm going go ahead and get the ball rolling with it. **

_**This is for the readers who aren't following my other stories**_

**I decided to combine all of my Natsu, Zeref, and dragon stuff together to make one amazing story! It will be long, I promise. And will have Igneel make an epic reappearance and have plenty of quality time with both Natsu/Zeref and Natsu/Igneel. I'm so excited! But I want to make sure people will read it first. So this is only the first paragraph. **

**Each time I change the scene will be a new chapter… so some of the chapters may be a little short, due to short scenes. At some point after the first couple chapters the story will stop cutting and take a whole life of its own straying from the episode path to something I made up… but for right now I need to redesign a few scenes so I have it set up for later on. **

**This all starts with the first time (or as much as the show tells us) that Natsu and Zeref meet on Tenro Island. So enjoy!**

_Meeting Again and Being Prepared_

"Natsu! I'm so happy that you're alive and well! My you've grown! I'm glad." Zeref smiled at Natsu, crying tears of joy. Natsu didn't recognize him at all and went ahead and punched him… just cause he was creeping him out. Zeref was disappointed to say the least, when he felt Natsu's punch and realized that he hadn't reached his full potential yet. Zeref let out a sigh of discontent. _'I'll have to remind him' _Zeref thought. '_But not now…_' he felt the pressure of the darkness begin to build inside of him and told everyone to get away. But Natsu didn't catch on as quickly as the others and got caught in the blast. Zeref knew that Natsu got caught but he wasn't worried. After all…. That was the exact reason he had suggested to Igneel to make the scarf for Natsu. Zeref took his leave during the confusion…. He would see Natsu again soon. _You will remember me …. My dear Natsu. _

**So, if you have watched through the time skip, you are pretty caught up with what's going on. If you haven't you will most likely be lost in this story. I will be taking this through and out of the time skip. So the skip will happen and sometime after that( which will be the chapter after the last Zeref scene before the time skip, but after a good handful of the episodes after that) I will jump out of the story line all together and follow my new path that I've set up. **

**So please review and tell me what you think of my plans so far. Lots of twists and turns, remember this is pretty much three stories all combined into one. **


	2. Natsu and the forgotten promise

**Ok, so this is the rest of what I had earlier. I changed some things to fit better, so it hopefully flows a lot smoother now.  
><strong>

**And I promise Zeref wasn't some child molester, he just knew since Natsu is older now, it would work. They had a totally non-weird relationship which I will either reveal in this story sometime soon or make a separate one for. And I kinda ignored Ultear in this most of the time cause, I really didn't want her there but since she was at the time, I had to keep her. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**warning: There is boy/boy smut, so no haters. It won't be a dominating thing in the rest of the story, I just needed/wanted it for this chapter. Oh and Zeref in not a vampire, I swear!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Natsu and the forgotten promise  
><span>_

After all the commotion with Zancrow was done, Moakorov wondered how Natsu could have survived such a battle; He practically raised Natsu, but the boy grew more and more mysterious the older he got. Makarov was proud to say the least but was also quite worried about Natsu's condition... and his scarf. _Why do i feel such and dark presence from Natsu right now? _Then he realized that that might be why Wendy was having trouble healing him. Makarov told her and after Wendy had finally managed to heal Natsu's black scarf and turn it white again, she was able to finally heal him to at least partial condition. as soon as he recovered, Natsu suddenly caught a familiar sent... one he recognized from their battle on Galuna Island. He went off on his own even though he still didn't have his full strength back. He found the owner of the scent... a woman with that weird guy from before, asleep on a tree.

"Huh? No this cant be right... your a woman? Weren't you an old man last time we fought?" Natsu asked clearly confused. Ultear sighed and ignored Natsu, about to pick Zeref back up and tack him away. But she did reply to him.

"That was a disguise you idiot." Natsu huffed, but then he saw what she was doing and halted her.

"Hey! What are you doing with that guy? I don't know what's going on here, but I won't let you go anywhere with him, I've got to pound his face in some more for what he did to my scarf." Natsu growled.

Ultear just laughed. "Oh please! You hurt Lord Zeref! I'd like to see you try. But my lord needs his rest so we can remake the world. So we'll be on our way now." She stuck her nose in the air and then went back to what she was doing. Nastu's eyes widened when he heard what she had called him.

"WAIT... you mean this guy is the one that has done all those horrible things and caused Erza and Gray's lives to be destroyed?! That's him!" He was literately on fire now, burning with unbelievable rage. Ultear was a little startled by his reaction, but didn't let it show. She knew that he was in no condition to fight right now, so she decided she would put him in his place. They were about to start fighting when Zeref woke up and order her to stop. Natsu turned towards him furious and itching to fight, but Zeref lifted his glowing red eyes up and met Natsu's, and suddenly Natsu felt all of his anger, furry, and rage just dissipate like a cold bucket of ice had been thrown over him. But the weird thing was, the feeling came from within him and pushed its way out, and he suddenly felt paralyzed.

"You will not fight me, not now, not unless it is my will." Zeref spoke with authority and Natsu couldn't break eye contact.

"No...NO! I will fight you because of...of all the things you have done and caused to...to all these innocent lives! I will protect my friends!" Natsu was barely getting the words out, he was fighting against Zerefs power, and even managed to back up a few steps, into a tree. Zeref wasted no time in closing the gap between them, until his glowing eyes were merely inches away from Natsu's widened ones. Natsu tried to punch him, but Zeref easily caught his hand and then pinned both of his arms to the tree above his head. Natsu still couldn't look away and he couldn't break free of his grip on him.

"I am your friend, I was your first friend, your first contact with the human kind at all!" Zeref said in a low tone, clearly hurt but still not willing to give up Natsu to the rest of the world. He even let a few tears slide down his face. "Why don't you remember me?!" He pushed his whole body up against Natsu's, and suddenly Natsu's body twitched and a blush started to form on his face. That reminded Zeref of something, and then he realized why Natsu didn't remember. _With the immortality and growth distribution Natsu had undergone when with Igneel, my old spell must have wore off, or __ at least __weakened significantly._ He did still have strong feelings for Natsu, so what he did next wasn't that big of a deal to him; plus if Natsu was the same child he cared for from 400 years ago, this would only make the spell even stronger then before.

Zeref leaned in close to Natsu's ear and whispered seductively, " Then I will just have to make you remember won't I?" Natsu didn't quite understand what that statement meant until he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. His mind stopped. He had not anticipated this, and wasn't sure how to react or what to do. Zeref pushed his body harder against Natsu's, as his lips and tongue forced entrance into an extremely shocked Natsu's mouth. As soon as his dark power trickled from his tongue to Natsu's, Natsu's body began to instinctively relax, he stopped fighting his captur as everything melted away, into a haze of unfamiliar yet familiar sensations of dark power.

Zeref was pleased that Natsu's body was finally recognizing him and no longer fighting his control. He let his arms fall down to his sides, as he need his hands to keep Natsu still while starting to trail kisses down the pink haired boys neck, down to his scarf. Zeref loosened the scarf until it revealed his neck, he started to lick the spot, and was filled with glee when Natsu's skin started to turn darker right where his old mark was in reaction to his saliva. He was about to bite down on the same spot he did 400 years ago when Ultear interrupted.

"Ummmm... I'm sorry my lord but,... ummm..." She was having trouble processing what was going on it was happening so fast. She new Natsu wasn't in on this plan, but did Zeref know him? And what was he doing... " Zeref looked at her with deadly eyes and growled. "Don't you ever interrupt me again if you want to live." She could tell this wasn't the same man she had face merely 10 minutes ago. She Decided to let him be and just stay quite. If Natsu had some sort of connection to Zeref, then who was she to get between them.

Unfortunately Natsu was starting to come too when Zeref's attention was dragged away from him a little too long. His mind was starting to come out of its fog, starting to remember his friends and his current situation and he was tensing up remembering to fight, until Zeref started to lick that spot again, and his mind was starting to get lost again in distant partials of memories so old, he forgot they even existed. Then Natsu groaned loudly when Zeref finally bit him, sinking his teeth deep into that spot. Natsu only felt pain for a few moments though, as the dark power started to invade his bloodstream, and he started to loose it all. As he was being completely overtaken and wanting to just give himself over to the dark wizard, even leaning his head on his shoulder for support as his mind was being overcome by the power. He gripped Zeref's white clothing, in one last attempt to fight for his own will. Ultear couldn't believe the sight, Natsu was succumbing to the Zeref's power. Then she saw it happen, Natsu had finally stopped resisting it. He relaxed his grip and his eyes started to get a red glow to them, like Zeref's had, as they glazed over. Natsu's will was gone, he belonged to Zeref.

When Zeref felt Natsu's submission, he finally took his teeth out of his neck, enjoying the last remnants of Natsu's delicious dragon slayer blood as he licked the area clean and sealed in with a dark kiss. When he was done with that, he whispered into Natsu's ear, "You will not remember this when you wake up, and you will do as you normally do with your friends for now. But when the festivities begin, you will come back to me, not letting them know what you are really doing. Someday, though I hope no time soon, you will have to leave them. But for now, keep your promise to me, and live a worthy human life." He paused for a few second and then added, " the only form of life I love most is yours, so please don't disappoint me."

Natsu simply nodded his head, still in his trance. Then he helped Natsu onto the ground and put his scarf back on where it was to hide the mark, but before he got up to leave Natsu meekly grabbed onto his sleeve. Natsu was clearly fighting going to sleep just yet. "Mr. Wizard... please...don't go...again..." Zeref gave him an endearing smile. Natsu was now starting to remember some of his past, just as he wanted and knew he would once he re-did the spell. But he was also happy for Natsu's memory starting to return because Natsu needed it for his sake, and for the sake of the world. He took Natsu's hand gently in his own and looked into the now very sleepy eyes of a child he held dear to him.

"We will meet again, my dear Natsu, I know things are going to seem out of place and confusing for a while, but when you seek me next, everything will become clear. But for now, your must sleep." He leaned down and gave Natsu a gentle kiss on his cheek to reassure him that he still cared and that they would meet again; and he watched as Natsu's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep while his body continued to recover from his earlier battle.

He soon started to stumble though as he re-approached Ultear, finding that he used up too much of his power on Natsu, and she took advantage of the situation again and knocked him out and continued on with her mission, looking back once at the sleeping Dragon Slayer, still as curious as ever to what he had to do with all of this.

**So, plenty of new material for your guys to chew on. Tell me what you think about the new developments!**


End file.
